endless_echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Echoes:New User Guide
=Welcome!= : Hey new users or just curious onlookers, welcome to Endless Echoes Wiki, a literate, and semi-realistic Warriors roleplay site. Since you are here, you must be wondering how to get around this place or how to do something, and it can be confusing at times! Have no fear, this guide should explain the basics of how to navigate and create your first dog without hassle! Of course, if something about this does not make sense to you, or if this information does not answer your question, always feel free to ask for help from any of the staff or members! Essentially, this guide is here to help you understand what to do before making a dog, requesting a character, and then how to roleplay your character or characters. Explaining the Basics Wiki Overview TBA :*'Pack Law' - TBA :*'History' - This page details the history of our Packs. There is also a Lore page that will describe lore and tradition for the packs. :*'Territories' - TBA : TBA : If you don't feel up for pack roleplay we also have Loners and Rogues. Users may create small factions for their rogues and loners, and give the group pages this category so everything is organised neatly. These should be named as User:USERNAME/Group Name, or you can consult a staff member and we can code you a proper user group page if this is above your skill level - zero judgment and the coding is fun, plus we can make it colourful and even add it into the infobox colours! Characterisation Creating Your Character : After reading those pages above, you should be ready to create your first character! Head to the group's talk page - accessed from the link 'join requests' on the faction's main page; where there is the following form to fill out. ::Name: Character name ::Appearance: Their appearance (it must be realistic) ::Character: List their key traits, preferably more than one. ::Rank: You cannot request a high rank if it is your first character. : Also please don't request a high rank straight off the bat, as they're usually not open until we specifically say so. If you have questions about high rank availability, make sure you ask our staff members. They'll both be able to tell you when a spot opens up to be claimed. Please refrain from begging for these ranks as that will definitely lessen your chances. Repeated begging can actually incur a short block, as it makes it difficult for staff to do our jobs : Once you have the skeleton of a character, fill out the form on the join page and remember to sign your application with four tildes (~~~~) on the pack's join page. Our core staff will review your request and accept it as soon as possible. Please keep characters as varied as possible, and more development is always appreciated. If your character seems underdeveloped we will probably still accept it and then work with you to develop them more. : Once your character is accepted, you can make their page! Head over to the Page Format to see how your page should look. It's easier to just copy and paste the guide's content to your new page and adjust its information to suit your character, such as removing the 'leadership' section. If you are on mobile this may be difficult, so we are happy to do the page code parts for you so you can just fill in the blanks. : Also, if there is already a dog with the same name as yours, add the abbreviation for the group at the end of the page name. For example, there are two dogs named Wolfdawn. The second one is in the Highlands Pack. At the end of the page, the name would be (H) since that's the pack the dog is in. If there's already a Taija (H), add (H 2) and so on at the end. : Once you've finished making your character's page, don't forget to add them to their Clan's allegiances! To add them, go to the Pack page you want and used the template under their rank. The proper way to fill out this template can be found already used in the Clan's allegiances, but, just in case here's how you do it; . Adopting a character :Once a user goes inactive for more than a month without explanation, their characters go up for adoption and can be taken on by other players. You can request these from the adoption page. Admins and bureaucrats only can accept adoption requests, and as with joining requests feel free to message us if you have seen no response either way to a request.. There is no exact character limit but we request that you try and keep it within what you know you can manage. :Only admins/bureaucrats or the character's owner may put characters up for adoption. Mark a character inactive by placing at the top of their page. :NPCs are characters who pretty much just float around, they may mentor pups off-screen or take their own mates but they aren't actively roleplayed. They're just here to make up numbers and fill the necessary roles. If there is a NPC you really like and wish to adopt, check who their player is from the infobox on their character page and ask them politely if you may adopt them, but bear in mind they are not obligated to say yes. As a general rule, if a dog is available for adoption, they will appear on the adoption page. :NPCs can be used in several ways. Mostly they are just here to bulk up patrols or mentor characters when there's not enough adults, but they also can take their own mates and sometimes have pups. Occasionally NPC pup litters may appear on the adoption page, but if you wanted something to happen such as your dog having pups with a NPC, requesting a pup from a specific NPC couple who weren't yet expecting, or for them to mentor your young trainee or something else, again, contact their owner. This is usually a staff member and it's easiest to get us through Discord. Roleplaying The Basics & Rules :As this is a roleplay wiki, it's good to know how to roleplay. Here's a basic refresher, which goes for all users regardless of experience. :*No god-modding or power playing, and no excuses. If you god mod or powerplay, your post will be considered invalid and an admin may rewrite the god-modding or powerplaying parts so that they comply with the rules. :*Neutral actions may be powerplayed for NPCs, such as placing them on a patrol or having them follow your dog while training, etc. Any actions that could have an impact of any kind require the permission of the NPC's owner. :*If you wish your character to become mates with another, or kill somebody or maim them - anything, really; you must have permission from the character's player. Negotiation of this should be carried out in discord, we even have a matchmaker channel for this purpose. :*When it comes to birth scenes, just imply them with the use of fade in/fade out tags. This goes for personal story writing too, not just roleplay :*As with birth scenes, sex scenes and extreme violence must also remain implied within fade tags. :*Play along with the plotlines - it'll make things go smoothly. If you want to include your character in a prophecy or major plot ask a staff member or the creator of the plot. :*Don't tutu with any main pages; including allegiances, lore, descriptions and more. We can see who edits what and this will result in a warning to short ban depending on what is tampered with. :*If you want to roleplay a neurodiverse or trans+ character, see the main rules for details of how to go about this appropriately. :*While forcemating (rape) is permitted as a theme, we request you keep it within the fade tags and be mindful of triggering others. Ignoring this will result in a warning and ban if it continues. As with other significant actions, ALL roleplayers involved must consent. Taking this action without consent from other players involved will be considered serious powerplaying and will likely incur a block. How to Roleplay :For your first post, read everything above it. You don't have to necessarily respond to all of it but knowing what's going on for context is useful. Just have your dog enter camp, or wake up, or something. Don't start them with any major actions, though maybe saying hi to a pack-mate is a good start. Try and make your post easy to respond to, if they're joining a patrol or something have them interact with the patrol, if they're just eating or waking up write them looking around for others, try and portray them as open to interaction. We can always help you in the discord channel, which is accessed from the right hand sidebar. Terminology General RP Terms :*Godmodding - One over-roleplays their character, controlling the environment and things around them as well as just them to the point where the character is essentially God and completely untouchable. :*Powerplaying - Related to godmodding, powerplaying is when a roleplayer controls another user's character, either briefly or for a prolonged series of interactions such as fight scenes. This most often occurs in battles but can occur elsewhere as well. :*Muse - our energy or ideas for roleplaying. If we have lots of muse we have lots of ideas and inspiration to roleplay, if we have no muse we're basically in a state of roleplay writer's block. :*RP - abbreviation of roleplay :*ERP - erotic/explicit roleplay. This is NOT permitted in any form on this site. :*Fade in/Fade out - tags used to imply an explicit action such as birth or sex occurred, as explicit roleplay is not permitted. :*IC - in character, e.g IC Rules - rules for characters vs OOC Rules - rules for players. :*OOC - out of character, e.g OOC chat (users talking) vs IC chat (users roleplay dogs talking) :*OC - original character